1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus and a phase control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses include a fuser for fusing an image on a print paper by applying heat to the print paper. The temperature of the fuser has an influence on print quality. Accordingly, the temperature of the fuser should be accurately controlled.
In order to control the temperature of a fuser, the image forming apparatus may use a phase control method by detecting a zero-cross point of input power. In other words, the image forming apparatus may control electric power for heating the fuser through phase control to accurately control the temperature of the fuser.